


Living in Darkness

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto stays on his own after Noctis goes into the crystal, but is followed around by the man who had been his captor - Ardyn Izunia, who makes his life a living hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Ardyn stalks and toys with Prompto during the World of Ruin / “Light is easy to love. Show me your darkness.”
> 
> Written for Promdyn week over on [tumblr ](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/169496830840/title-living-in-darkness-fandom-ffxv-pairing).

* * *

It’s been five years since Noctis went into the Crystal, leaving Prompto and his two retainers behind. Five very long years without their King, the everlasting night beginning a year following his ‘disappearance’. Daemons run wild throughout Eos, not only just in the Lucian kingdom, but in the Niflheim kingdom as well. Daemons that seem to have no end, no matter how many times they’re killed. Prompto feels like whenever he kills one, two more sprout up in their place.

He meets up with Gladio and Ignis on occasion, preferring to stay alone, as it’s easier for him to take care of the daemons without any distractions. His skills with his dual-wielding guns have increased exponentially. His friends have offered to join him on hunts, but he is always quick to refuse. He doesn’t need their help, he can do things on his own.

Two Red Giants start to make their way up from their hell dimension, the motorcycle that Prompto rides skidding to a stop before he crashes into their bodies. He’s quick to hit the kickstand, hopping off his bike, guns already drawn as he starts to shoot at the two hellish daemons that block his path. The sound of someone clapping as he extinguishes both daemons makes his blood run cold.

“You continue to impress me, each and every single time I see you~.” The voice of the man who’s responsible for all of this - the destruction of their land, the man who’d forced Noctis into the Crystal five years ago, stands on the side of the road. “I must say, I’m quite impressed by your skills, Prompto.”

“Don’t call me by my first name.” He spits out, tired of the way this man keeps showing up in his life. He knows he should have expected it, as it has been over a month since he’d last run across the man that every fiber in his being hates with a fiery passion. “You don’t know me.”

“Are you sure about that,  _Prompto_?” Ardyn Izunia drawls out his first name again, as if to prove a point; he’ll do whatever he pleases, no matter what Prompto requests of him. “I’m pretty sure that I know you quite well. How’s that barcode of yours?”

“Shut up!” He hates that he falls into the trap of his taunt, the man knowing just how he feels about the constant reminder that he’s one of  _them_. The enemy. A part of the Empire that has wished for the total destruction of the Lucian kingdom.

Peals of laughter sound close to him, the bastard deciding to stay to the shadows. “You know you will never be rid of me, so why not just embrace my company?” A flash of red appearances in his peripheral, Prompto drawing his guns to point in the direction he thought he’d seen the man speaking to him. “Ah, ah. You can’t shoot those at me. You know it won’t do you any good.”

“I can still try!” He shouts, the area around him now pitch black. Fight after fight, he’s just  _tired_  of constantly running into this man. This man that has caused him so much pain and grief; from his kidnap and torture, being used as bait - to basically forcing Noctis to go into the Crystal. If there is one person that he hates the most, it would be this asshole.

“You’ll see. One day you’ll wonder why I’m not around, and on that day?” The teasing returns to Ardyn’s voice, making him snarl, fingers itching to shoot his guns - even if it’s at the air. “On that day, you’ll fall to your knees for me, and worship me as one of the Gods.”

Maniacal laughter surrounds him, Prompto feeling sick to his stomach at the asinine comment Ardyn makes. “That will  _never_  happen, Ardyn.”

“We’ll see~. Do take care of yourself,  _Prompto_.”

It takes him a full minute to realize that the man is gone, just as quick as he’d shown up. He grabs a left behind curative off the ground, and walks back over to his motorcycle. There’s no way that he’ll ever question why Ardyn isn’t around. It will probably feel more or less like a miracle, the Gods smiling down on him, pleased at his work while Noctis is getting ready to protect them all, and rid them of these horrible daemons. He will  _never_  fall prey to the likes of Ardyn Izunia.

Never.

***

Two more years go by, the daemon population never wavering, the long endless night becoming more of a test of endurance than anything else by this point. Prompto is exhausted, but he keeps up his morale by visiting Lestallum often, trying to keep others upbeat as they keep the survivors happy. It should be any day now that the Prince - no, the King will make his return, and finally end this infernal nightmare.

Ardyn has, more or less, popped up from time to time, definitely not as often as he used to. The areas he’s used to seeing him in, whenever he fights off daemons, begins to dwindle, making him wonder if this is another trick of his. Another ruse to make him question his rationale. He thinks about asking Ignis and Gladio about it, sure that the trickster provokes them in the same way he gets provoked, but then when they’re all together again, he hesitates in asking them about it. And he doesn’t know why.

***

One more year passes, and over the course of this year, he’s seen Ardyn twice. And the man made it seem like it was nothing of importance, when all Prompto could be was excited to see him each of those times. And that infuriates him, because he hates him, and doesn’t need to be like this.

Speeding along the highway, he sees a car pulled off on the side of the road, looking like it had taken a beating, probably running into a daemon, as they’ve been popping up more and more in the roads. He slows down, and takes the turn, his bike rolling to a stop when he sees just whose car is stranded in the ditch.

“Don’t tell me you need help.” He stays on his motorcycle, staring at the man who he’d just been thinking about, wondering if tonight would be the night he gets to see him again. But seeing him like this hadn’t been his intention.

Ardyn turns around, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “I’m quite well off at the moment, thank you. I’m sure there are plenty of others who require your assistance more than I do.”

“Their cars aren’t parked in a ditch like you are.” Hitting his kickstand, he turns his motorcycle off, and makes his way over to the car. He can feel a spike of adrenaline make its way through his system, from fear or something else - he isn’t sure. It is nice to see the man again, as loathe as he is to admit it. He hasn’t had contact with another human for a couple of months, that he’s almost forgotten how to converse properly. “Did you get mad at someone, and decide to just drive off the road?”

“How ever did you know?” The laugh that leaves Ardyn’s mouth isn’t one that Prompto is familiar with. Could it be genuine laughter? He shakes his head, as he goes over to where Ardyn is standing. “Night been treating you well, Prompto?”

And hearing him say his name brings back all the ill-will he feels towards him. “He’ll be back soon. And when he’s back, this will all end.”

“Oh, I’m counting on that.” Another peal of laughter leaves his enemy’s throat. “But, just how much longer must we all wait for this prodigal son to return to us?”

“I….I don’t know.” The two of them walk to the front of the car, and with a few strong pushes, get the beast out of the ditch and back onto the highway. “Look, I’ve done my good deed for the night. For the year. Go off to wherever it is you go, and leave me the hell alone.”

He starts to walk back to his motorcycle, relaxing a little when he hears the car door open. “You look like you haven’t eaten a decent meal in quite some time.” His feet come to a stop as he listens to Ardyn speak to his back. “Would you care to join me for a meal? A repayment, for helping me out with my car?”

“I’m fine. I don’t need to be fed.” His own body betrays him though, the sound of his stomach growling loud enough to be heard over the sound of a pack of Iron Giants somewhere in the distance.

“Leave your bike, and join me in my car.” He can hear the amusement in Ardyn’s voice. “We’ll call a truce for the evening?”

Not trusting the man for a moment, he gives a nod of his head. “Truce.” Pushing his motorcycle to be behind a bush, he marks the area on his phone, and then gets into the car with him.

They head to a nearby Imperial base, magitek everywhere. Prompto shrinks down, hating himself for agreeing to accompany Ardyn, but the promise of a decent meal is what keeps him grounded. The living quarters aren’t lavish by any means, but there is a decent sized kitchenette, and secondardy room that he can see a large bed in. His body aches at the sight of it - sleeping on dirt for the past eight years, he’s forgotten how nice it is to sleep in a bed. He treats himself to a motel stay every once in awhile, when he helps out Monica and Cor, but for the most part he camps.

“Do you prefer garula? Or would you care for some bulette?”

“Any meat is good.” Prompto remarks, taking in his surroundings. “I haven’t had actual meat in years.”

A glass full of wine is held in front of him. “Don’t worry - it isn’t poisoned, nor is it drugged.” Ardyn holds up a glass in his own hand. “We called a truce, remember?”

“You know that I can’t trust you.”

“I am a man of my word. Tonight, we are two civilized men, looking to break bread together for a decent meal.” The wine is held up to him again. “And with any decent meal, one deserves a decent glass of wine. So, please?” Ardyn keeps his arm stretched out towards him. “Indulge with me in a simple libation.”

Every instinct in him tells him to not reach for the glass, but the way the rich color slips around the glass, it’s too tantalizing to pass up. He knows that this might cost him something dear, but at this point, it doesn’t even matter. He wants to believe that this truce will hold up for the duration of his stay, afraid that if he accepts the drink, the alcohol will dull his mind too much, but it’s a risk that he’s willing to take.

“Fine. One libation.” He takes the glass from him, the smile that appears on Ardyn’s face brings another spike of adrenaline rushing through him. “One.”

“One is more than none.” Ardyn holds up his glass. “A companionable truce.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

One turned into six glasses, six very  _full_  glasses. The food had been plenty - large cuts of bulette, with a side of leiden potatoes and green beans. Prompto hadn’t eaten that well since…well, since before darkness had fallen. And with his belly full of tasty food, he had kept reaching for the wine, pouring more for the both of them. Ardyn had grabbed a second bottle, and without thinking, he’d held his glass out, and had him top it off. Now, he’s a laughing mess, wondering just how he’s going to make it back to his motorcycle, because there’s no way that Ardyn can drive him.

Pushing his chair back, he wobbles a little, the world mildly spins on its axis. “I think it’s time that I left.” He slurs a little, which makes him laugh, the sound foreign in his own ears, as he can’t remember the last time he’d felt the urge to laugh. Which causes him to laugh more, as he feels ridiculous.

“Here.” A bottle is handed to him, green liquid sloshing around. “This will help with your inebriation.”

“Why are you being so polite to me right now?” He asks, taking the offered curative. “Stop. Just stop. I hate you.”

He sees Ardyn lean against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “I know. You have every reason to hate me. We called a truce for the evening, so I am just extending to you my hospitality.”

“I don’t need it.” The curative smashes in his fist, the warmth of the elixir spreading over his body, taking away the dullness that the wine had created in his mind.

The door to the bedroom is pushed open, revealing a modestly decorated room, in the same style as the rest of the quarters. “You sure you wouldn’t want to spend the night here? We can maintain our truce until the morning. You would have to trust me, though.”

“Fat chance on that ever happening.” His eyes go to the bed, the pull to rest on something comfortable for once making it incredibly difficult for him to say no. “While it has been….nice…” It really isn’t a word he ever thought he’d use with his man, he shakes his head. “I should be getting back to my motorcycle. Daemons to slay, you know.”

“Are you sure? I would sleep out here.” Ardyn gestures to the couch. “I don’t mind.”

Prompto stops on his way to the door, and feels like his excuses are now are becoming obsolete. “Fine. Truce until the morning.”

“The morning it is~.”

He gets ready for bed, keeping the door closed as he strips down to his underwear. Laying down, he rests his head on a semi-soft pillow, the stench of Ardyn surrounding him. The bed feels cold and lonely, hating that he misses human contact so much that he’s seriously thinking about getting up to invite the owner of the bed to join him.  _Don’t do it_. He looks at his phone, wondering what his friends are up to on this night, no doubt enjoying their own time together. Another reason why he’s kept to himself over the years - he has no business being with either of them if Noctis isn’t around.

His feet touch the floor, the blankets pulled back as he gets up to go and open the door. He looks out, and sees darkness in the room, and wonders if his host has gone to sleep. “Did you need something, Prompto?” A disembodied voice comes from where the couch is.

“You….you don’t have to sleep out here.” He swallows, trying to find a logical explanation for this strange turn of events. “There’s plenty of room on the bed.”

“That means we’d be sleeping next to one another. Are you sure you’re comfortable with that?”

Rubbing his eyes, he nods his head. “Y-Yeah, it’s fine. I can sleep on the edge.”

“If you insist…?”

“Please.”

Prompto goes back over to the bed and lays down, turning on his side to not look at the man as he walks into the room. He feels the bed dip, the light turning off, the room plunging into the same darkness that the world experiences twenty-four hours a day. He can feel the heat of Ardyn’s body, their bodies far apart from each other.

“I’m not going to wake up and feel something hard, am I?” He asks, keeping his arms tucked against his chest.

A friendly laugh sounds next to him. “I will never force you into something that you do not wish to happen. Our truce remains until you are back at your motorcycle, so please - rest easy. You have my word that I will continue to be a gentleman.”

“If you’re lying…”

“May the Gods smite me, and end my existence.”

“Right.”

He drifts to sleep, keeping to his side of the bed. When he wakes up a couple of hours later, it seems his body has betrayed him while he’s been asleep, his body now pressed up against Ardyn’s, zero space between the two of them. The warmth that his body provides is better than the blankets that they share, Prompto feeling himself moving to be closer to the body heat. The bed shifts, and an arm drapes over him, panic flooding through him. He tries to pull away, but the arm that’s around him holds him closer.

“Stop fighting it.” Ardyn whispers near his ear. “I’m not going to hurt you. I can feel your chill. Let me warm you up.”

“You’re just messing with me again,” he whispers back, voice laiden with hatred. “I woke up like this. I didn’t mean to be this close to you.”

“When will you realize that if you just let go of your anger towards me, that you might find you like my company.”

Eyes closed tight, he shakes his head, but the hammering of his heart in his chest tells him his brain is listening to this master manipulator’s words. “I will  _never_  like your company.”

“Pity. I quite enjoy yours.”

He lifts his head, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth, only to be muted by the touch of a pair of lips. His mind screams at him to pull away, to get out of this bed and to go as far away as he can from this man, but he knows it will never be far enough. So instead of listening to his mind, he goes with the flow, kissing Ardyn back with the same amount of pressure that’s been shown to his mouth. Tongues bump against each other, Prompto moaning into his mouth as he gets swept away by Ardyn’s talented tongue. He pulls back, only to take some necessary deep breaths, then pushes himself back into Ardyn’s embrace, meeting him for another sultry kiss.

Ardyn pulls away from him, pushing him to lay on his back, lips grazing the side of his neck. “Light is so easy to love…” His words make Prompto’s breath catch in his throat, fingers toying with the waistband of his underwear. “Show me your  _darkness_ …”

With the muscles he’s built up over the last eight years, it’s easy for him to flip their positions, forcing Ardyn to be the one on his back, as his own lips start to kiss his chest. It’s easier if this is a game, allowing him to do things he would normally never do - like kiss Ardyn. His hands yank down the underwear that his former captor wears, and drags his lips over the thick flesh of his cock. His tongue laps at the little drops of precum seeping out of the slit, hand going around the base of his cock to help rub the tip over his lips.  

“I noticed you weren’t around…” He keeps his voice low, as he licks more of his cock, the taste of Ardyn’s cum sticking to his taste buds. “I always noticed when you weren’t around.” He lifts his head up, and can see Ardyn’s eyes glowing, the halogen light from the base shining through into the room. “This doesn’t mean I’m worshipping you as a God right now.”

His mouth wraps around the tip, and pushes down towards the base, strong fingers curling into his hair to keep him where he is. “You may not be, but I promise - I will have you shouting to them, all because of what I plan on doing to your body~.” Fingers tighten their grip in his hair, as his mouth is made to work on Ardyn’s cock in the way that he prefers, and Prompto goes with it.

It’s a promise that’s easy to keep, as soon as he feels the flushed tip push against his rushed prepped entrance. It’s the first thing that slips out of his mouth as soon as Ardyn penetrates him for the first time. “Oh,  _Gods_ ….” He moans, the pleasure that had been building since he’d given him fellatio, his mouth still thick with Ardyn’s spunk, finally coming to a head.

“Scream for them louder, Prompto…” Ardyn whispers into his ear, the heat of his breath sending a chill down his spine. “Let them all hear how good it feels to revel in this pit with me. In our everlasting darkness…”

He moans loud, voice cracking as he pushes his hips down to meet each rough thrust of Ardyn’s hips. The cock inside of him stretches his inner walls, making him gasp and moan, soon resulting to incoherent babbling as he’s fucked good and hard. Ardyn knows just how to make him scream in pleasure, in all the best ways possible. He comes almost immediately, but then the build to a second orgasm takes him to a new height, a place he’s never been before.

“Yes, Ardyn…” By bringing the man’s name out, he admits that this is happening, that this isn’t a manipulation. He’s doing this of his own free will.

Another kiss is shared, as the momentum builds, bringing him closer to another orgasm. “Say it one more time. One more time, and you will know the sweetest pleasure, my boy…”

“Hhhghn…..Ar….dyn….” He moans the man’s name, hands going to be around his neck as he pulls him down towards him, kissing him hard. And just as the man had promised, the shock of his orgasm flooding through his body is as he said it would be, the rush of endorphins bringing a big smile to his face. He feels Ardyn come moments later, the sound of his moans sending another pleasant chill down his spine.  

They lay still for a few moments, then Ardyn rolls off of him, and sets to get the two of them cleaned up with tissues. “Will this become a recurring thing?” Prompto asks, after they’ve resettled under the blankets, his head resting against his shoulder. “Or will you stay away from me again?”

“I wanted to see if you noticed.”

“I told you I did.”

“Then, I shall go back to toying with you again.” Ardyn’s words carry no maliciousness in them, even sounding somewhat teasing. “Enemies when morning comes.”

“Good thing there’s no real morning anymore.”

Ardyn’s laugh brings a pleasant warmth to his stomach. “How right you are. Now, shall we get some sleep? Or did I clean us up for no reason?”

“I vote for getting dirty again.” He rolls onto his back, pulling Ardyn towards him. “Please?”

“I was right - the darkness does look good on you, my boy.”

Smirking, he locks his hands behind Ardyn’s head. “Shut up, and put your cock back into him.”

“Mmm… Since you asked so eloquently…”

***

He pulls his motorcycle out from behind the bush he’d hidden it in, and sees Ardyn watching him from the road. He gives a thumbs up to him, then gingerly gets onto the motorcycle, his ass still relatively sore, even after taking a few curatives. He sees Ardyn drive off, and then starts the engine. Looking up at the dark sky, he says a quick apology to Noctis - who would no doubt kill him if he knew what had just happened, and what he hopes will happen again soon.

Their ruined world could have a dash of happiness, even if it meant sleeping with the enemy to achieve that happiness. After last night, Prompto plans on bedding the enemy again. The darkness no longer scares him.     


	2. Poisonous Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 6 for Kink Week with the prompt 'Xenophilia' and 'Praise kink'. Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

Prompto turns his head, his phone buzzing again. He’d rejected the last call, but the person had not gotten the hint, calling back as soon as he’d sent him to voicemail. The ringtone cuts through the quiet room, soft groans countering the racket his phone continues to make.

“Why aren’t you picking up the phone~?” A dulcet voice brings him out of his head, red-violet hair touching his face as the man above him looks him in the eyes. “Ashamed to let him know where you are?”

His hands go to Ardyn’s waist, pushing down on his hips, forcing him to thrust into him with a little more force. “Maybe I just want it to be us. He doesn’t need to know what I do when I’m not around.”

“And yet...you know he’ll keep calling…” Teeth tug down on his earlobe, Ardyn’s cock pushing deeper into him, almost in a mocking manner. “‘I’m sorry, Prompto can’t come to the phone right now. He’s too busy enjoying my cock to respond to you. Leave a message. Or don’t.”

He groans, fingers tangling in the red-violet strands, as he humps himself on his enemy’s cock. “J-Just shut up….and don’t stop...fucking me…”

“How could I ever resist such a tempting offer~?”

The ringing finally stops, Ignis calling him back one last time before taking the hint that Prompto isn’t going to answer the phone. Not when he’s being so thoroughly fucked by the man he’d sworn he’d stay away from after their night that had come to fruition thanks to an unlikely truce. Since that night, Prompto had stayed far away from areas that he’d heard through chatter that Ardyn had been seen around. But the physical need to be with someone started to creep back into his psyche, and having had a taste of him before - he knew all it would take would be one phone call, and he’d find that same sexual satisfaction he’d found before on that night. And sure enough, Ardyn had readily agreed to meet, and now here they were, on their third round of incredible sex, Prompto getting lost in the transparent lust that he has Ardyn Izunia.

Enemies to lovers - as ridiculous as it sounds, Prompto is  _loving_  how good it feels to be connected to someone like this again. Eight years is a long time for anyone, the need to be physical with his sexual desires something he should be able to control, but after that night - that night that seems like it had been made up rather than something that actually had happened - he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away for too long.

“Will you come again for me, my boy?” Ardyn’s eyes glow in the muted light - amber eyes that hold nothing behind them. A reminder that this act is one of concupiscence, the two using one another to find that relief that can’t be found alone. “Scream for me one more time…”

His leg wraps tight around Ardyn’s waist, as he pushes himself down hard onto his cock. “Nnngh…” Prompto feels like he’s being hit with a powerful spell, his third orgasm still as strong as his first, the man manipulating his body better than any prior lover of his. He shudders hard, arms clinging to Ardyn as he feels him slam hard into him, filling him up with more cum as they share another climax together.

Reaching for his phone, he sees Ignis hasn’t bothered to leave a voicemail, but he sees a text waiting for him. He rubs his hands over his face, and sets his phone down on his chest, grunting as Ardyn pulls out of him. “Has something happened?”

“No.” He shakes his head, looking back at his phone. “But they want me to go and meet up with them in Lestallum.” He leaves his hand hovering over the digital keyboard. “I’m not sure I feel like seeing either of them right now.”

“Too embarrassed by our little tryst?” Fingers touch his stomach, wiping up the ribbons of cum. He opens his mouth, and starts to lick Ardyn’s fingers clean. “Remember, I did not contact you.”

“I know.” Prompto kisses the tip of his finger, looking up into his eyes. “I’m the one that called you. This is all my doing. Trust me, I know.” He starts to type an answer to Ignis. “You know...you could, if you wanted.”

Fingers touch his neck, memories of being tortured by the man hovering just beneath the surface. Rather than cringe from the touch, he tilts his head, Ardyn dragging his fingers to the opposite side, his lips connecting to the exposed side of Prompto’s neck. “Are you asking me to call on you?” Ardyn whispers into his ear, the sound sending Prompto’s heart racing. “Is that what you wish for, my boy?” 

He wants to tell him that he’s  _not_  his boy, but the nickname feels nice to have. Mouth turning up in a small smile, he glances down, eyelids slow to shut as Ardyn bites down a little on his neck. “I wish for a lot of things.”

“Like for your King to wake up, and cure the world of it’s everlasting night?”

Prompto’s stomach turns to lead, upset at himself for not recognizing the trap he’d walked himself into. But the mere mention of Noctis has him freezing up, but then… Then a pair of lips start to touch his with persuasive kisses, Prompto pushing away the thoughts of the slumbering Prince in order to submit himself to the man that steals his breath away better than anyone ever has.

Putting one hand on Ardyn’s face, he looks up into his eyes, and gives another shrug of his shoulders. “I’m enjoying the night more now.”

“Good. I bet I can show you even more exciting things in this nocturnal damnation we’ve wandered into together.” Amber eyes capture his attention, Prompto getting lost in them as he moves to be closer to Ardyn, aching for more physical contact. “What do you say? Do we have a date?” 

“Is it going to be a surprise…?” He asks, moving them so that Ardyn is on his back, sliding his knee against the mattress to position himself above his lap. “Or should we plan an actual date?” 

“Do you have access to water transportation?” Ardyn pulls him down, his cock slipping back into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

His breath gets stolen away from the sudden penetration, but it soon turns into a satisfying moan, the thickness of Ardyn’s cock feeling good inside of him. “A boat? Why? You want me to go to Niflheim?” 

“Cartanica.”

Another harsh memory flits through his brain, as he remembers the afternoon he’d arrived at that train station with his friends. It should disgust him that the man who had tricked his friends just a little outside of there is now proposing for him to willingly head back there. It must be the sex, because he hears himself agreeing as he rolls his hips to feel more of the chancellor’s cock. “I can get there.”

“Good. We’ll meet there soon.” Hands touch his shoulders, Ardyn pulling him down towards him, as his hips thrust up, his cock going further into Prompto’s body. “We’ll discuss it later~. For now…” 

“We fuck….” He moans, dropping his head down to be against his former enemy’s neck.

“Yes~.”

***

Prompto gets on his bike a few hours later, the two of them having their fill of one another. As he starts to ride away, he feels his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket.  _Shit_. Pulling off to the side, he answers the call. “Hey. Sorry I hadn’t called you back yet.”

“Wonderful. You’re not dead. Thank you.” He can clearly hear the anger in Ignis’ voice. “Do you know how worried we’ve been? It’s not like you to not answer my calls, nor is it like you to not call me back after you’ve seen I’ve called.” 

He knows he deserves this, because he’s been in the same situation. He doesn’t like when he can’t get a hold of them either, but he never lays on the guilt this thick. “I’m sorry, Iggy. You can’t give me shit, because both you and Gladio have done the same thing to me before. Just because I didn’t jump to call you back right away doesn’t mean anything bad happened. I sent you a text, remember? Not dead.”

“Oy!” He hears Gladio’s voice. “We’re not accusing you of anything. I was about to go out and look for you.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs. “Are you guys in Lestallum?”

“Galdin. There’s been activity at the Angelgard.”

His heart stops. “He’s not…”

“No, he’s not.” Prompto slumps over his motorcycle, holding the phone to his ear. “But, it would be nice for you to join us here.”

Looking up at the permanent night sky, he wipes his hand over his cheek, surprised to feel wetness there. “I’ve got things I’m dealing with right now. I’ll meet you guys there soon.”

“How soon?” Gladio’s voice comes back on the line.

The ache in his ass is a reminder of where his allegiance is aligning at the moment, and he begins to think that maybe it’s not such a good idea to head across the sea. Especially if there’s more activity at Angelgard. Swallowing, he shakes his head. “I’m not sure. If you guys leave, or anything else happens, call me. I’ll try and get there as soon as I can.”

“Take care of yourself, Prompto. May the Gods watch over you.”

“And you.” He hangs up the phone, a soft sob leaving his throat as he feels like he’s at a total loss.

The want to go to Galdin is strong, but the want to head in the opposite direction is a lot stronger. Run away from problems - run away from reality, and dive head first into the unknown, with a man who he should be  _terrified_  of, but isn’t. He almost turns around and heads back to the military base, but instead he makes his way back towards Old Lestallum, to allow his mind to clear up a little. He hopes the time on the road will help him decide what is truly best for him right in the moment in time.

Maybe.

***

Three weeks go by, no other phone calls from either Gladio or Ignis, giving Prompto mild comfort, as it makes his decision easier to stick to. Is it the years of taunting that have led him to this decision, or is it something else? The man with whom he’d called a truce with seems to be infiltrating his thoughts more and more, and he wonders if that was part of the trap. He’s too naive to not see it. That  _has_  to be it.

Absorbed with these thoughts, he doesn’t realize he’s walking into someplace he shouldn’t until it’s too late to turn back. The first sting is quick, and  _almost_  painless, but the next fifty hit him faster than he’s able to dodge, confusion hitting his body like a brick wall.

Gas expels from somewhere, double his confusion, and adding a different malady to his body. He tries to load his gun, aiming at what he hopes is the shitty little cactuar, the chirping it makes sounds like its all around him. The sound of something else becomes a bit louder, more noxious gas being spewed around him, covering him in a cloud of fumes.

He wobbles on his legs, and starts to fall backwards, preparing himself for the pain he knows is about to happen, but when he feels his body connect with something soft, he lets out a confused noise. A laugh -  _that laugh_  - fills his mind, as he’s lifted back up onto his feet. One arm remains around him, as a finger is snapped.

“Go away, you pesky creature.” Ardyn shoots at the cactuar, who apparently isn’t too fond of the chancellor either, and scuttles away faster than you can say ‘chocobo’. Prompto tries to lift his head to look at his temporary savior, but the air finally clears and he sees just what sort of creature is in front of him.

It’s one of those nasty creatures that they’d faced back when Noctis had grabbed the last sword for his Armiger. His mouth drops open, a silent scream trying to eek its way out of his throat, but all he can do is stare at the creature, its giant maw of teeth and its body covered in hundreds of tentacles. The arm that’s around his waist keeps on supporting him, but then it registers that he’s being moved into the path of the creature, and starts to struggle. However, the cactuar had done its job of taking away his motor skills, as he can’t do anything but accept his fate.

“There’s no need to panic, my boy.” Hearing the words come from such a soft voice, Prompto wants to trust this man, but he remembers what kind of menace this creature was, and has no inkling to want to engage in another fruitless battle with it. Not when he knows he doesn’t have the proper skill to fight it and win. “Malboros can be a horrible enemy, but….” Lips brush against the tip of his ear. “They can also provide a service like no other creature on our planet can.” A few seconds tick by. “Would you like to see?” 

Hating himself for wanting to know just what it is that Ardyn is talking about, he tries to speak, but the noxious fumes still remain, his head still swimming with whatever this creature has spewed out. He sees him looking down at him, a confident smile on his face which makes Prompto’s knees grow a little weak, hoping that the man will understand his predicament.

“Oh, that’s right~.” Ardyn beckons with his finger, the malboro slithering towards them, another puff of gas blowing their way. “It’s a sedative, with just a hint of an aphrodisiac laced within it. Unless these types of creatures turn you on? My, my, Prompto~. I had  _no_  idea you were such a pervert.” 

His head drops, and he sees that his pants are tented, his cock very stiff. He doesn’t remember growing aroused, but as soon as its pointed out, the sudden wave of lust that spreads throughout his body causes him to moan. It’s the first noise he’s able to produce, and it seems to bring delight to the man who is now standing behind him, guiding him closer to the monster.

“Aren’t you just a tiny bit curious to know what those feel like?” Ardyn guides one of the tentacles towards Prompto’s body, the malboro only too happy to obey, the gaping maw at the end of the tentacle causing a mild panic to flood through him as it moves to be close to his chest. Ardyn pushes his shirt up towards his shoulders, exposing him to the monster. “Don’t fight against it, my boy~.”

It latches onto his nipple, the end of the tentacle clamping around him, little razor teeth digging into his flesh with little pain. Another moan leaves his throat, as he arches back, the confusion finally worn off, but in its place, the sedative doing its job at keeping him compliant. He feels Ardyn unzipping his pants, more tentacles touching his chest and stomach, exploring his body in a way that no human has ever shown.

Prompto screams with passion, as one tentacle makes its way to the tip of his cock. He moans, head dropping forward as he tries to will his body to not respond to the stimulation. But its mouth, and the stickiness that it provides, glides along his length, torturing him with just enough stimulation that it keeps him yearning for more. He starts to tremble hard, when he feels another one prodding at his entrance, Ardyn no longer behind him, but off the side.

“You look positively radiant.” Ardyn claps his hands, Prompto losing his mind to the addictive pleasure that keeps pushing through his body, thanks to the creatures appendages, and the aphrodisiac that is laced in its gas. “The more you relax, the more enjoyable it will be. Give in to this darkness, Prompto. You know this is your place. We belong together.”

He moans, pushing away all the fears in his mind, as he listens to what Ardyn says. They may be waiting for him in Galdin Quay, but this man - this man is showing him his darkest desires, offering them to him on a silver platter. Because yes, he’s had perverted thoughts about these creatures, and to be given the opportunity to know how it feels, it’s hooking him to his man and he  _likes_  it.

Mouth dropping open, he feels one tentacle push against his face, secreting its essence into his mouth, Prompto moaning as he feels it finally breach his ass. The thickness he swallows down his throat causes his head to loll to the side, pleasure spreading throughout him at a rapid pace. He hears Ardyn praising him, telling him what a good job he’s doing, that it only heightens the ecstacy. He feels himself coming, the tentacle wrapped around his cock pulsating around him, almost in the same manner a human mouth would. It doesn’t go away, instead it stays latched on, his body responding the only way it knows how to the stimulation - he becomes aroused again.

Something solid pushes against his entrance, the feel of a human cock makes him release a depraved cry, that ache to feel Ardyn’s cock back inside of him becoming too real. “My beautiful boy, so ready to please me, aren’t you?” Prompto nods his head, more thickness sliding down his throat, his mind blank now, only caring about one thing. “Let’s go a few rounds, hmm~? What do you say, Prompto?”

With no capacity to answer, he instead pushes his hips down to force the man’s cock to slide into him, that thick firmness feeling better than any creatures appendage could feel. He moans, the tentacle around his cock sucking on him with insistence, his world spinning as he gives in to all of the decadence of this licentious play.

“That’s my good boy~” Ardyn murmurs into his ear, as he thrusts his cock in and out of him. Prompto can hear himself, his moans muted due to the tentacle over his mouth, every praise another pleasurable lash to his soul. “Let it drink you some more. Give it more of your yummy juices…”

White bleeds behind his eyes as he does as he’s told, screaming through another orgasm as the malboro makes him come again, the cock inside of him nudging right against  _that_  spot to increase his high. The fast pace at which Ardyn fucks him with, coupled with the way the malboro keeps sucking and giving its essence to him, it causes him to break, the sex too much.

Prompto passes out.

***

He wakes up on a bed, a body pressed close to his. It takes him a few moments to come back to reality, and when he does, he knows just where he’s at. Clearing his throat, he feels any trace of the malboro gone. “Was that a dream?” He asks, his voice scratchy, not having been used in who knows how long.

“If it is easier for you to process, yes.” Ardyn touches the side of his face with his lips. “You did much better than I anticipated you would.” 

“Is that why you wanted to go to Cartanica?” He asks, gingerly turning over, surprised to feel no lasting effects whatsoever on his body. “Did you give me an elixir?”

“I did.” Amber eyes look at him with a warmth he is almost afraid to recognize, but falls for it anyway. “And in a sense, yes. But I also wished to meet you there as a way of apologizing for tricking you the way I did before.”

“I don’t believe you.” Prompto shakes his head, but stays curled up next to his body, still feeling spent from the activities. “But, whatever makes it easier for you to process.” He teases, giggling as he hears Ardyn snort. “That was a little too much, wasn’t it.”

“It might have been.” He lifts his head up, the two sharing a kiss on the lips. “I told you - the darkness looks good on you, my boy.”

Nodding his head, he tucks himself back underneath Ardyn’s chin. “I’m worried that you’re tricking me again. That I’m going to let my guard down, and you are going to destroy me. Again.”

“Second chances are hard to come by.” Ardyn doesn’t deny any of his claims. “You will have to trust me.”

He looks out the window, the military base quiet. “Stranger things have happened.” He closes his eyes, and sinks against him. “Next time, don’t send a cactuar. I hate those fuckers.”

“As do I, but it helped put you where I needed you.”

“Trust is a two way street, Ardyn.”

“Touche.”

They fall quiet, but both have said their peace. Prompto knows that this is not the best situation to be in, he knows that this will probably end horribly, but for now - for now, it’s nice to share something like this with someone. He knows Ardyn, and Ardyn isn’t judging him because of it. No, they are both two people looking to find gratification in this everlasting night. And that is the reason why he knows that he’ll continue to be drawn to this man, until the time comes when his King arrives. But that day is not yet here.


	3. Amorality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for FFXV Rare Pairs week Day 7. Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt - Crystal

* * *

It takes Prompto another two weeks until he begins to make his way down to Galdin Quay by way of Cape Caem. He doesn’t want to go by Hammerhead - it’s easier to avoid the guilt, because he knows if Cindy sees him speed by on his motorcycle, she’ll give him shit for not getting out to Galdin sooner. But with both Gladio and Ignis there with the other hunters, someone has to protect the other survivors.

The resort is an eye sore; once a beautiful destination, without the sun shining down it’s turned into a dilapidated stronghold. Off to the side, a large hunter’s camp has been created, a third homebase for the fighters. Not many people travel down this way, choosing to stay to the north of the continent, and with good reason. Prompto can see a bevy of Red Iron Giants, their swords glowing bright in the darkness, wandering around the hills above the resort. The floodlights keep them far away from the hunters camp, which is a blessing.

He coasts to a stop, turning his engine off as his foot hits the kickstand. He sees the Marshal’s bike, as well as Gladio’s car. Preparing himself for the heated discussion he knows he’s about to get, he walks over to headquarters. Approaching the tent, he sees his two friends, Cor, and few of the other hunters he’s worked with off and on the last nine years.

“Hi everyone.” He announces his presence, walking towards an opened spot situated across from where Gladio, Ignis and Cor are standing, not feeling the need to be on that side of the table. “Sorry it’s taken me so long to get here.”

“When you said it was going to take you a bit of time, none of us thought that you would mean longer than a fucking month.” The frustration he hears in Gladio’s voice makes his shoulders grow tense. “What the hell was keeping you so damn busy that you couldn’t just drive down here sooner?”

“Well-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ignis’ voice interrupts him, the solemn look on his friend’s face turning to one of a friendly nature. “I’m glad you’ve arrived. The Marshal got here yesterday. It has been a very busy month for all of us, it would seem.”

Thankful that Ignis isn’t questioning his reasons for being late, he carries on as if nothing was amiss. “I appreciate that, Ignis. So, what’s been going on?”

Getting the lowdown, he learns that yes - there has been activity out at Angelgard. The crystal has been giving off a glow, something that is only a recent development. The Glaives are keeping watch, as well as a few Hunters that have remained in the area before most of their legion has joined them down here. Prompto tries not to get his hopes up too much, the idea that Noctis might be returning to them soon filling him with both excitement and dread. The dread is something he’s not ready to deal with yet, so he pushes it to the side, and instead begins to offer ideas on how they can go about making sure that their King is taken care of.

“What we’ve been doing so far seems to be the right course of action, as there hasn’t been much activity.” Ignis concludes, resting his gloved hand on top of a map. “Prompto - do you wish to head out to Angelgard with both Gladio and I? We have not gone over there yet.”

It’s a question he knew was coming, yet is still unprepared to hear it. “Yes. I want to go and see him.” He answers, his palms beginning to sweat as he repeats the answer in his head. “When do we leave?”

“No time like the present.” Gladio looks over at Cor. “Mind watching over things while we’re away, Marshal?”

“Not at all.”

The three men head out of the tent together, and start to walk down the shore when Prompto feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he stops walking, his heart thudding hard in his chest. His friends notice he’s stopped after walking about ten feet in front of him, Prompto still standing in his spot.

“Is everything alright, Prompto?” Ignis’ voice travels across the sound of the surf. “Has there been an emergency?”

Staring down at his phone, he tries to reply without his voice betraying him. “Yes.” His eyes stay on his phone, his brain rereading the words over and over before he looks back up. “I can’t go right now.”

“Well, when can you?” Gladio crosses his arms over his chest. “Will this take long?”

“Give me the night.” He puts his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll be back here tomorrow morning.”

Ignis nods his head, his hand going to Gladio’s arm. “Very well. Take care of yourself. Do you need any backup? Should we send the Marshal with you?”

“No.” He almost shouts his reply, but reins in his emotion at the last second. “I’ll be able to handle it. You guys don’t mind?”

“What’s one more fucking night.” The King’s Shield huffs out at him. “Go. Save whoever needs saving that they can’t wait for you.”

An apology sits on the top of his tongue, but he swallows it, giving a firm nod of his head instead. The three head back to the basecamp, and then Prompto is on his motorcycle, He offers no goodbyes to his friends, only commenting that he will see them in the morning. Heading up the incline, he makes it appear that he’s heading back towards Hammerhead, the sounds of more daemons coming to life the further from the light he goes. Pulling to the side of the road, he pulls his phone out of his pocket to look at the message that had sent him into a freefall as soon as he’d read the words.

“ _I’m lonely. Come meet me at Vennaugh Haven? I’ll be waiting for you_.” The contact’s name read ‘DO NOT TRUST HIM’. It’s the only text message he’s received from this contact. The rush of adrenaline returns to his system as he reads the words over again and again, his fingers already on the electronic keyboard, typing up a response.

“ _Omw_.”

He roars his motorcycle to life, and makes his way further up the incline, a wall of rock surrounding him on either side. It doesn’t take him long to get to Vennaugh, parking his motorcycle behind some brush on the side of the road before hiking up to the plateau. He sees a few Garchimacera daemons roaming the road down below - following him, or manifesting on their own - he isn’t sure. Approaching the haven, he sees a decadent tent has been erected - much more lavish than the tent he and his friends had traveled with all those years ago. He approaches the tent with slight trepidation, wondering what sort of doom lies behind the flap. Lifting his hand, he pushes the heavy silk aside, and enters with his head down.

“My, my~. This is a surprise.” That timbre, that teasing lilt brings his head up, his mouth dropping open a little as he takes in the man’s appearance. “I didn’t think you meant you’d be here this quick.”

Ardyn lays sprawled out on the floor of the tent, oversized pillows surrounding him, the man resting on what looks like a very comfortable mattress. Prompto can tell the man is comfortable, and is pleased to see him as the flesh between his thighs is plumping up with every passing second. He takes off his gloves, then starts to work on the laces of his boots as he keeps his eyes locked onto the amber irises that carry no hint of maliciousness in them.

“You knew where I was.” He shrugs off his jacket, and strips out of his clothes. Ardyn opens his mouth, and he shakes his head as he lowers himself down onto the soft padding of the covered mattress. “Don’t lie. It’s not very nice.”

His former captor holds up his hands in mock defeat. “I may have heard that you were traveling down to meet your friends. Did I catch you at a bad time?” He holds up his arms more, inviting Prompto into his personal space, which he takes without a second thought.

“It doesn’t matter.” He feels himself get pulled towards Ardyn’s body, the anxiousness subsiding, being replaced by a different kind of heat now making its way through his body.

A hand touches his face, his head turning in towards the touch. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

“No.” Prompto lays down next to him, his hand touching the ever present five o’clock shadow on Ardyn’s jaw. “No tricks tonight. No summoning any of your creatures.” He looks into his eyes. “Please.”  

An eyebrow lifts, Ardyn tilting his head. “Oh? Is that what you wish for this evening? Are you finally admitting to yourself that you belong with me?”

Ardyn’s lips slide up to his wrist, his hand turning over as the man kisses the barcode he still hides on a regular basis, as unnecessary as it is. His eyes close, the soft kisses bringing goosebumps to his arms. “Shouldn’t you be happy about that?” Speaking above a whisper, he moans as Ardyn’s lips start to kiss his chest. “You’ve finally got me where you want me. Coming to you first, before spending time with my friends.”

“Is that what you think I want?” Amber eyes glow in the soft light that fills the tent, a hanging lamp tucked away into the opposite corner. “To bring ruin to your friendships?” The lecherous smile on the man’s face brings more heat racing through him. “My dear boy, that isn’t what I want at all.”

His head falls back against the pillows, as a warm mouth surrounds his cock. “Y-You want...everything from me…” Grip loosening on the bed sheet, he puts one hand on the top of Ardyn’s hair, fingers tangling in his red-violet locks. “This darkness you speak so highly of…” Lips slide up to suck on the tip of his cock, making him see stars behind his closed lids.

“I want you to be here of your own volition.” Ardyn flicks his tongue over the ticklish tip of his cock, before pulling his legs to rest on top of his shoulders. Fingers pry apart his asscheeks, the wetness of Ardyn’s tongue starts to lap at the most sensitive part of his body. “Say it, Prompto.”

More licks tease his entrance, his hips lifting up to get more of that touch on his body. It’s true - he knows he’s here freely, just like he had been before that night with the cactuars and malboros. “Gods…” He moans freely, as Ardyn has one hand on his cock, his other keeping him spread open so that Ardyn can keep flicking his entrance with his tongue.

“I’ll have you saying it before the end of the evening…” Ardyn moans low, before latching his mouth to be around Prompto’s entrance, thrusting his tongue into his body.

He screams, his noises drowned out by the rumblings of the Iron Giants wandering the landscape, his moans becoming more guttural as the thick wet muscle pushes into his body more. “Ah…..Ar…..” He looks down, and sees amber eyes staring up at him, the man’s mouth staying attached to his hole, his tongue swirling around inside of him. His cock throbs as he gets pulled into his gaze, the motion of the man’s hand on his cock visible in his peripheral vision. “ _Ardyn_ ….”

Pressure builds up inside of him, as he gets closer to an orgasm, Ardyn’s tongue becoming relentless as it pushes in and out of his body. He moans his lover’s name freely, surprised by how good it feels to say his name, no shame in his admittance. His hips thrust up into the warmth of his lover’s hand, screaming obscenities as he experiences a full body orgasm, his mind going blank as pleasure takes over his body.

His arms cover his face, as he breathes hard, Ardyn moving his legs to be back down on the bed. He moans, dropping his arms from his face, as he feels his lover start to lick up the mess on his stomach. “You….” He tries to speak, but gives up halfway through trying to formulate a sentence, and instead arches up into the man’s touch, Ardyn’s mouth coaxing him to play more.

“As if you were surprised~.” Ardyn speaks near his ear, lips now touching just below his jawline. “Are you feeling good right now, Prompto?”

“Mmm…” He nods his head, his mind staying in its blank state, becoming one with his lover’s touches. “Can’t….think...straight..”

Laughter rings in his ear, bringing a smile to his lips. “My boy, if there is anything I do not want you think about, it would be being straight.” Ardyn gives a little tug on his earlobe, his fingertips sliding up and down the length of Prompto’s cock. “Would you like to try something new tonight…?”

“B-Besides...ass...eating…?” He grins, turning his face to steal a kiss from Ardyn’s lips. It doesn’t bother him, knowing where his mouth had just been. “What did you have in mind?” His speech returns to normal, but that buzz stays prevalent inside of his head, not ready to let go of it just yet.

“Would you like to take me for our next round~?”

A soft moan leaves his throat, as he thinks about what this man is suggesting. “Is that what you want?” He asks, turning his head to kiss along the man’s jawline. A low moan leaves Ardyn’s throat in response to his question, bringing an air of confidence to him. “Are your daemons not giving you enough pleasure for your wants?”

“And if they haven’t?” Prompto starts to sit up, as the two of them swap positions on the bed, moving together as natural as a chocobo glides down an incline.

It should surprise him that Ardyn has sought out the need for sexual deviance through the daemons, but it doesn’t. It’s something he would expect this man to do. His hand dips between Ardyn’s legs, fingers touching the same spot the man had paid attention to on his own body. Thinking about their last tryst together, and how good it felt to feel this man’s cock penetrate him, he knows just what this man needs. He lowers his head, touching his lips to the shell of his ear. “It’s because nothing feels as good as a  _cock_ , right?”

“Exactly.” The man beneath him trembles as Prompto pushes one finger into his body, impressed by how pliant Ardyn’s body is. “Surprised, Prompto?”

“About what?” He asks, pushing a second finger into Ardyn’s body. “That you like to get fucked - and maybe vice versa - with those creatures out there?” He can feel lube transfer to his fingers, as he pushes them against the man’s inner walls. “Or that you’re already ready for me?” He spreads his fingers a few times, then slips them out. “Or, am I getting sloppy seconds right now?” 

A shock of laughter leaves Ardyn’s throat, Prompto smiling at the noise, as he reaches for the bottle of lube. “No, you are not receiving sloppy seconds. I just took the liberty of preparing myself for you.”

“You knew I would agree to fucking you.” Impressed by this man’s tenacity, he coats his cock with the viscous liquid pooled onto the palm of his hand. “What if I had said no?”

“Then I would have obeyed your wishes, and we would have found a compromise.” The man rolls over, putting himself onto his hands and knees.

“Compromise?” Prompto shakes his head, giving Ardyn’s ass a light slap, the man releasing the most delectable moan. “Gods, don’t do that.” He murmurs, struggling to get himself between Ardyn’s knees, holding his cock in his hand as he rubs the tip over Ardyn’s puckering hole. “Do you know how you sound?”

The bed shifts, as Ardyn spreads his knees apart more, opening himself up to Prompto. “Are you aware of the sounds  _you_  make, my boy?”

“Some things can’t be helped.”

He guides his cock into the man who once tortured him to the point of death, resisting the temptation to let him have it. He moves his hips slow, allowing Ardyn’s body to acclimate to him, rather than make it an unenjoyable experience. He was given the same courtesy the first time he’d agreed to this dalliance, so he wanted to return the favor to him. Placing both of his hands on Ardyn’s waist, he grips them with the strength he’s acquired through the years, fingers pushing against his hip bones, and begins to roll his hips.

Ardyn’s body responds to him in the same manner that his own body responds to his touches. Every thrust, he feels the man squeeze his girth as he slips it more into his body. The lustful moans that come from his former captor’s mouth makes his toes curl, fingers digging a little bit more into the soft flesh of his hips, drawing higher pitched moans from Ardyn. Focused on how it feels on his body, he gives the man a little relief, as his hand wraps around Ardyn’s cock, cum dripping from the slit onto his fingers.

“You’re ready to pop, aren’t you?” His hand slides up to the tip, rubbing the pad of his thumb against it as more cum seeps from the the slit. Their bodies shift, Ardyn pulling himself up onto his knees, giving Prompto the added leverage to move his hand at a quicker pace. “Do you want to come?” He hovers his lips near Ardyn’s ear, the desperate cries ringing in his own ears as he pounds his cock deeper into his body.

“Prompto….You….” Ardyn tilts his head back against Prompto’s shoulder, as he starts to fuck himself on the blond’s cock. “You...and I….”

He drives the tip of his cock directly into Ardyn’s prostate, whatever the man was about to say changing into a loud moan, his hand grabbing onto Prompto’s wrist to jerk him off at a quicker pace. “Together…” He whispers into his ear, knowing full well what Ardyn had been close to saying. This was no longer a pity fuck, or a means to find relief. No - it has become something more.

The tightness around his cock increases tenfold as he feels Ardyn coming, his wrist hanging limp to give the man total control over his body. He rocks his hips back and forth a few more times, then buries himself to the hilt, moaning low as he gets the first taste of taking this man, spilling his own release deep inside of him.

Unfurling his fingers, he pulls his hand away, and pulls his hips back slow, his softening cock slipping out of him with little resistance. He kisses Ardyn’s shoulder, then pulls the man to lay down on the mattress with him, wiping his hand off as his mouth returns to the redhead’s lips, kissing him with soft tenderness.

“That, my boy…” Ardyn brings their lips back together for a few more kisses. “That was perfect.”

“It was pretty good, wasn’t it?” He smiles, feeling more normal with this man than he does with the two he’d just left. He sees him yawn, and smirks. “Don’t tell me you’re tapping out already?”

A slow shake of his head causes the smirk to grow. “Maybe just a little cat nap. I know your friends must miss you.”

“I told them I’d be back in the morning.”

“But Prompto, your King is not yet awake.”

He groans, burying his face against the crook of Ardyn’s neck, as he listens to the amused laughter leave his throat. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. Forgive me for teasing you.”

“That’s all you want forgiveness for?” He turns around, and presses his back to Ardyn’s chest, the muted light not bothering him at all as he closes his eyes. “I could think of a few other things you may want to ask forgiveness for.”

“You do like to bring up old wounds, don’t you, my boy.” Warm breath caresses his ear, sending a slight shiver down his back. “I thought you already forgave me during our first sexual endeavor.”

Smiling, he nods his head as he pulls a blanket up towards his chin. “Don’t make me take it back.”

“I would never~.”

Their conversation finishes, as the two of them drift to sleep. Prompto awakens a few hours later to soft kisses on the back of his neck, something thick pushing against the split between his asscheeks. He moans, lifting his leg up to rest it against Ardyn’s, spreading himself open to feel that mass of flesh tease his entrance more. Becoming lost to more pleasure by Ardyn’s touches, his heated moans grow with his arousal, as he gets taken for another ride. He comes from just the penetration, the position favorable to his prostate, making a mess of his body beneath the blankets.

He pulls away from him, and moves them to that he’s on his back for him, Ardyn between his thighs as his cock pushes back into him. With a loud moan, he puts his arms around neck, pulling Ardyn down towards him. He surrenders himself to another depraved act with his lover, his throat becoming raw from all the moans he keeps making as they chase after another high together.

Falling back asleep after those rounds of sex, he wakes up a couple of hours later, the Chancellor of Niflheim still sleeping next to him. Touching his shoulder, he gives him a little shake. When he doesn’t move, Prompto lowers his head to be near his face. “Ardyn, I have to get going.”

“So soon~?” An amber eye looks at him, Ardyn keeping one eye closed. “I thought you said you didn’t have to go until morning. No sun equals no morning.”

Prompto rolls his eyes again at the lame statement coming back at him. “Stop. I have to go. This is important.”

“So is my sexual appetite.”

“And mine.” He kisses him on the lips. “I’ll see you again soon. It was…” He pulls his pants on, and fixes his shirt and vest before putting his boots on.

Turning around, he sees Ardyn laying in the same position, his attraction to the man growing steadily as he admires his unhidden beauty. “It was…? Horrible? Awful? Do we need to have more sex to improve upon our relations?”

“Yes.” He smiles, and kneels down on the bed, pulling Ardyn closer to him so he can give him a goodbye kiss. He reaches down, and gives his cock a little tug before putting his gloves back on. “I’ll see you soon.”

“That you will~. Take care, my dear boy.”

He heads out of the tent, feeling more refreshed than he has in a bit, his motorcycle still hidden in the brush. He revs the engine, and takes off down the highway, heading back to Galdin Quay. He sees no one moving around, it still early that most of the hunters are still asleep. Parking his motorcycle, he sees one person sitting on the beach, facing towards the ocean. He walks over to them, and takes a seat on the sand.

“Did you take care of what you needed?” Ignis asks him. He would ask him how did he know it was him, but then the motorcycle had made plenty of noise upon his arrival.

Crossing his knees, he puts his arms around them, and rests his cheek on top of his knee. “I think so.”

“Do you feel up to heading over to Angelgard this morning?”

Deep down he wants to say no, that he’ll never be ready to see the crystal again. Looking out across the water, he reaches for Ignis’ hand and holds onto it. “Yeah. Let’s go say hello to our sleeping King.”

He’d rather wait for Noctis to wake up, so that all of this madness will come to an end. But then, his body begins to throb with the memory of what he’d done a few hours ago, the need for more of that blurring the lines more than they should. That dalliance should end, it  _will_  end when Noctis returns to them, but for now it gives him a sense of peace, as crazy and as fucked up as that sounds. But that’s something that no one can know about.


End file.
